


Pit of Snakes

by ErysRose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, Love, Rage, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose
Summary: A short exploration of the Master's mindset and rage. Spoilers for the end of Season/Series 12.
Kudos: 2





	Pit of Snakes

The rage was easy.

Uncomplicated.

Simple.

Below the surface of his mind and his memories, all his lives and the beating of his hearts, other emotions seethed. Like snakes in a pit, writhing within him. Better to seal them off than to be bitten.

Again.

The Time Lords had practically _worshipped_ Rassilon as their founder and creator. A Time Lord of Time Lords, a god of gods. But they were wrong, all of them. The Doctor had been their true beginning, the origin of origins. Time Lord of Time Lords, god of gods.

And if the Doctor was god, then the Master was the devil: wretched, forsaken, disowned and cast down. Sentenced to hell while the Doctor replaced him with _humans._ No match for a Time Lord, they fell away. One by one. They would all die in the end, whether by the Doctor’s side or at the end of all things. Such were humans: their lives a blink of an eye. Yet she loved them. And not him.

The rage was easy.

Uncomplicated.

Simple.


End file.
